


Prayers

by TXJ1123



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TXJ1123/pseuds/TXJ1123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prayer was explained to me as a running conversation with God.  To talk to Jesus like you would your best friend.<br/>Dean would know this if he'd been paying more attention to the preacher than his daughters.</p>
<p>Cas, like every angel, knows that not all prayers are meant to be responded to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After All

Sam could only remember sitting in church service a handful of times growing up.  Stuck to his father’s side, always as part of a case, playing the ‘good son’.  So he payed attention to what these so called “men of God” had to say.  And not all of it was utter bull shit.

 

After all, angels did listen to prayers.  

 

Dean knew that basic fact too, but had he been paying more attention to the preacher than his daughters maybe, just possibly it would have occurred to him that they hear unspoken prayers just as easily as those vocalized.

 

After all, prayer comes from the soul.

 

Castiel had been the first of his brethren to hear Dean’s prayers.  Before hell, before Sam’s first death, before John Winchester’s deal, it was a Thursday when Mary Winchester died and Dean made his silent prayer to the angels that watched over him to give him the strength to protect Sammy now.  Not that Castiel could remember any of that thanks to Naomi.

 

After all, fuck fate, he chose free will.

  
  



	2. Window to the Soul

“Eyes are windows to the soul.”  Before meeting Dean Winchester, Castiel would have said that this statement was false, that eyes were more like mirrors than windows, and the details would have stripped all sentiment out of the statement.  

 

Before Dean, sentiment was lost on him, an angel of the Lord, the good soldier.  Dean’s prayers from hell had stirred the soldier into action to defend the righteous man; but it was his eyes and how they reflected the prayers unspoken by that tormented soul that had awakened awareness in this stoic angel.

 

Anger, pain, shame, disappointment, self-loathing and mistrust snaked through hope, longing, desire, and grace.  Like a drop of blood into water, years of hurt and doubt clouded every positive emotion with fear.

 

“You don’t think you deserve to be saved.”

 

Something inside Castiel ached, with sharp breath taking pain in that moment.  Then he thought it to be his grace reacting to Dean’s silent prayer.  In time he would come to realize it was his soul, resonating with its kindred.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what it started out to be. However I'm content for the moment.


End file.
